1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus including a lens holding mechanism, and the lens holding mechanism is used in an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital video camera, an interchangeable lens for a single lens reflex camera and an observation apparatus such as a pair of binoculars, a telescope and a field scope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization and high magnification of an optical apparatus such as a camera and a video camera is in process. A diameter of a lens becomes larger so as to achieve high magnification of the optical apparatus. Additionally, position accuracy of a lens is improved so as to satisfy optical performance with miniaturization of the optical apparatus.
Optical performance of the optical apparatus cannot be satisfied even if accuracy of components comprising the optical apparatus and lens performance are improved. Therefore, there is a need to adjust a lens position according to each optical apparatus. For example, decentering adjustment adjusting a lens axis, tilt adjustment adjusting a tilt of the lens axis and tracking adjustment adjusting a distance between lenses are proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-125229 discloses a tracking adjustment method which rotates a lens frame by 180 degrees so as to increase a tracking adjustment range.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-49599 discloses a camera including a lens frame and a movement barrel which holds the lens frame movably along an optical axis. The movement barrel faces to the lens frame and has an annular adjustment face uneven along the optical axis. Additionally, an abutting face abutting against the adjustment face is formed on the lens frame. These configurations perform tracking adjustment which moves the lens frame along the optical axis by rotating the lens frame around the optical axis.
Since the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-125229 rotates a lens group, a holding frame needs a range of a receiving surface, and as a result, a space for the tracking adjustment disappears. Moreover, since the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-49599 needs a rotational range for adjustment, an adjustment mechanism needs a space.